Diseases of the eye, such as cataracts, can cause the lens to become progressively opaque over time, which can lead to blindness. The lens can be removed and replaced with an intraocular lens (“IOL”) which helps the eye focus light on the retina. Accommodating IOLs attempt to provide the eye with accommodating abilities similar to the natural lens. After implantation of an IOL in the eye, there may be a need for a post-implant adjustment to the IOL. There are a number of reasons a post-implant adjustment to the IOL may be required. For example, it has been noted that there is some patient-to-patient variability in lens capsule size. To ensure an appropriate fit within the capsule, the size and/or volume of the IOL may need to be adjusted after implantation. It has been noted that there is a healing response (which may vary from patient-to-patient) from the capsule after IOL implantation in which the lens capsule contracts around the IOL. It may be desirable to adjust the volume of the IOL after implantation to accommodate for this contraction. In addition, the IOL itself may change over time. For example, the power of a flowable media-filled (such as a fluid) accommodating IOL may change over time due to leakage or diffusion (the rate of which can be very slow) of fluid either out of the IOL (the fluid within the IOL diffusing into the eye) or into the IOL (e.g., aqueous humor diffusing into the IOL). The above mentioned post-implant modifications generally adjust the volume of the IOL (and in some cases the power of the IOL).
In addition, post IOL implant refractive surgery is not always successful and it may be easier to adjust the IOL power rather correct the cornea's power. It may also be necessary to use the IOL to adjust the optic power for changes that occur to the cornea over the lifetime of the patient. It may also be necessary to adjust the IOL if unforeseen damage to the IOL occurs (e.g., during the implant procedure). In some cases the initial biometry may not be correct; the physician may implant a device with incorrect base power, therefore necessitating a power change.